


Lost on Danny Street

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: DC Extended Universe, Doom Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Originally made in honor of International Day against Homophobia, Transphobia and Biphobia, this story is about a very special little girl who gets lost on a very special street





	Lost on Danny Street

This happened a little bit ago. Back then, her family still called her by that name. She remembered that day, even the outfit she was wearing. 

A blue striped shirt and overalls with a red car on the front. She’d protested the outfit, but all her other clothes had been dirty from an earlier tantrum. 

It had actually been so bad, her older sister Lani had lamented and given her her phone to watch the little mermaid. But of course, she’d gotten bored and put it in her little pink purse. 

They’d gone to get her new shoes and she’d desperately wanted a pair of sneakers with pink sequins and baby blue laces and a little mermaid on the side. But when she went to put them on the counter with her money a lady had put another pair in front of her. 

“Wouldn’t you prefer these instead? They have sharks on them.”

“No. I don’t like sharks. I like mermaids. See, I got one on my purse.” She showed the lady

“Don’t be silly. Purses are for girls, not boys.” This made her cry. Why couldn’t she have the sneakers that she wanted? Why couldn’t she have a purse?

She’d run out of the small store. Run as fast as her little legs could take her. She’d probably run two blocks before she’d realized it. 

“Papa? Sissy? Gracie? Where are you?” She was lost. Lost on an unfamiliar street. That’s when Lani’s phone had sung some Jonas Brothers song. “Sissy’s phone.”

“Oh thank the universe.” Her dad had been crying. “Son, where are you?”

She’d looked up at the nearest green street sign. “The green sign says D...”

“Sound it out sweetie.” Lani had said over the phone. “Like the lions do on the tv.”

“Dah....nn...why. Sh..tah.ree...t. Oh! Danny Street.” Thats when the phone had beeped. “Sissy! The screen is black! Fix it!”

But her sister wasn’t there to plug the phone in. She’d lost her connection to her family. It just made her cry more.

That’s when words appeared on the pavement in front of her. “Wh...ah...t...s... What’s....wah...rr...on....gah...waronga? I don’t know.”

“Danny baby, I don’t think he’s that advanced of a reader.” A voice came from behind her. It was a nice lady, with really nice hair and pretty makeup. Like....

“Ursula!” She loved Ursula, so her little brain had told her to run up and hug this lady. “Can your eel friends bring back my papa and sissies. I’ll give you my favorite dolly.” She’d pulled it out of her bag and given it to the woman. 

The look on her face was sad before she realized what she’d meant, handing back her toy. “Oh you don’t need to give Miss Maura your dolly. Why don’t we get that phone of yours working again and get you all cheered up. Do you like ice cream?”

“Uh Huh. My favorite is chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and star sprinkles and blueberries.” 

“Well, what a coincidence.” Maura had smiled and pointed at a counter, where a beautiful ice cream dish sat, overfilling with blueberries and rainbow and shiny star sprinkles. 

While she’d gobbled up the treat, Maura had wiped off the gooey mess along with her tears. “Now, Sugar, you have to tell me what I can call you.”

“Well, it’s Teddy, but I don’t like it.” She frowned, letting ice cream drip on to her overalls. “I thought Sophie could be my name, but there’s a Sophia in my class at school and she’s really mean. I don’t want to be mean. Then I thought maybe Zoo, but that’s not right either. I can’t be a Zoo.” 

Maura giggled. What was weird was that it also felt like the street was giggling too, but streets don’t giggle. “What about Zophie? It’s a little combo, spelled Z-o-p-h-i-e.”

“I like that.” She smiled. “Just call me Zophie Jones.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Zophie Jones.” Maura shook her hand. 

“Aww, I want ice cream too!” Zophie heard Gracie’s voice behind her. “Papa! Can I get some ice cream too?” 

“Sure.” There was her Papa. “Theo, I’m really sorry. I turned my back for one second and that lady hurt your feelings. But you can’t just run away like that.” 

“Not Theo. Zophie.” She’d corrected him as Grace had gobbled up a magically poofed strawberry sorbet. It would be the first of many, but this was the most important thing to her. More important than some sparkly pink shoes.

“Zophie. Okay.” He’d hugged her close. “Promise me though, you come to me if that happens again.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Well, after Miss Maura called, I did make a stop.” He pulled out a familiar box.

“My dolphin shoes! Can I wear them now?” 

“First we should probably get you a bath and a nice nap. Does that sound good, little prince?”

“No Papa, she’s a little princess!” Gracie corrected. 

“Right.”

“Okay Papa.” Zophie had climbed into her Papa’s arms. “Bye Ursula.”

“Bye Zophie.” Maura had ruffled her hair. “And remember, Danny The Street and me will just be a phone call away if you need somewhere to go.” Maura slipped Lani’s phone in Zophie’s purse. 

That’s when she saw two words on the ground. Bye Zophie. 

“Bye Danny.”

She hadn’t known it, but she’d find herself on that street many times after that. Whenever she’d needed a safe haven or somewhere to just have a friendly talk, she’d turn the corner and it always seemed to say Danny Street. The ice cream counter isn’t there anymore, but what was always had a flair about it. But hey, even a sentient street knows that sometimes all you need is a friend. And maybe something more filling than chocolate ice cream with rainbow and star sprinkles. 


End file.
